A Night in Castle Cephiro
by Umi's Guardian Angel
Summary: Nova comes to visit Hikaru's room in Castle Cephiro... Nova x Hikaru lemon


"Hikaru."

Hikaru awoke in her room in Cephiro Castle, from a deep sleep. She should have been alone. However, Nova had found her way into Hikaru's room, catching her off guard. Hikaru was wearing only her school uniform, without any armor or weapons.

"Whaa…??" Hikaru gasped, as Nova used her superior strength to push Hikaru down onto the bed, where she lay next to the startled and unmoving Hikaru, while also idly tracing a circle around Hikaru's navel with her finger.

"Hikaru…" Nova began. "I love you like no one else. I love you, and only you." Nova put her palm flat on Hikaru's belly, and began moving her hand over the front of Hikaru's uniform, feeling her warmth through the thin fabric. She idly pulled off Hikaru's ribbon from the front of her uniform. She then reached under Hikaru's shirt and began touching her soft skin directly.

"Aahh!!" Hikaru yelped in surprise. "Nova, wh-what are you doing!?"

"Hikaru," Nova replied, "I've been alone mostly all my life, patiently awaiting you. It's been lonely. But even though I've been alone most my life, I still know what people in love do to make each other happy. I just came to be with you, because I love you and I want to make you happy." Nova reached up under Hikaru's shirt and began rubbing her palms across Hikaru's slight breasts.

Hikaru blushed. "B-but, Nova, I've never….."

Nova's face suddenly lit up with a surprisingly soft smile. "That means I'm your first, doesn't it? That makes me happy, Hikaru. Happier than you may realize." Nova moved her body in closer to Hikaru's, continuing her work under Hikaru's shirt with her left hand, and moving her right down under Hikaru's skirt, where she began touching her over her soft, cotton panties.

"Aaahhh….!!" Hikaru blushed an even deeper crimson as she felt the new, strange sensation. It was then that Nova moved her face very close to her's, and smiled as she kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mmmmm……" Hikaru did nothing to resist as Nova continued fondling her, while simultaneously kissing her deeper and deeper, until their tongues became entwined in a dance of absolute passion. Hikaru was quickly giving herself over to the pleasure enflaming her body. She put her arms around Nova's neck, drawing her closer and continuing with her passionate kissing. She could feel her body getting hotter and hotter, and Nova's as well.

"Mmmm, Hikaru…." Nova murmured as she put both arms under Hikaru's shirt and began sliding it up off her body. Hikaru put her arms up, allowing the removal of the now-bothersome shirt. After that, Nova began kissing her furiously again while also removing Hikaru's skirt. She tossed it to the side, and then Hikaru voluntarily squirmed her way out of her panties. After this, Nova began kissing Hikaru's neck, and then moved down to Hikaru's soft, pink nipples.

"Aaahhhh….." Hikaru simply sighed in joy at the amazing feelings coursing through her body. She squirmed slightly, rubbing her legs together in anticipation of further pleasure.

And Nova was eager to deliver that pleasure. While still touching and lightly pinching Hikaru's nipples with her fingers, she moved down and began licking the insides of Hikaru's thighs. She then moved her hands down to lightly caress Hikaru's hips, while she moved her deft tongue to Hikaru's wet pussy.

"Aaaahhh…!! Aaaahhh!!!!" Hikaru began fondling her own breasts as she moaned loudly in ecstasy from the skilled Nova stirring her insides. Nova's tongue darted quickly around in Hikaru's body, first rubbing up against Hikaru's walls, and then caressing her delicate, sensitive clit.

With someone so skilled working on her, coupled with her inexperience, it did not take long for Hikaru to reach her limit. She screamed out in bliss, and came. Nova eagerly and greedily lapped up her love juices. Wet sounds echoed through the room, coupled with Hikaru's panting.

Hikaru simply lie there, basking in the afterglow, as Nova stood up and began eagerly shedding her own clothes. After the bothersome garb had finally been removed, she lay down on the bed and moved in close to Hikaru. They could feel each other's heartbeats as their bodies pressed together, and they began eagerly kissing one another again. Still kissing, they sat up and started fondling each other's breasts. Nova, being the bolder of the two, moved her hand down to Hikaru's groin. She plunged her fingers into Hikaru's honey-filled cunt, and stirred her insides. She moved her fingers skillfully around in Hikaru's pussy, and caressed her sensitive clit. Soon Hikaru was struggling to concentrate on her kissing, and cute sounds were escaping out of the corners of her mouth despite her intense concentration.

"Mmmmmm….. Mmmmmm!!! Ahhhhh…..!!" After a while Hikaru could no longer concentrate at all, and shortly thereafter she came again. "Hah……. Hah……" She collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily from the intense pleasure. A visage of bliss was on her face.

Nova, however, was far from done. She lay the length of her body across Hikaru's, positioning her face in Hikaru's groin, where she began furiously attacking her pussy with her own skilled tongue again.

"Hikaru," Nova said as she paused and raised her head to look back at Hikaru's face, "do me too." With this she wiggled her cute butt in Hikaru's face.

"Haahh… Yeah…." Hikaru panted as she moved her face in and penetrated Nova's slit with her inexperienced tongue.

"Aaahhh!!!" Nova squealed in surprise from the initial feeling, but then recovered and soon began licking all over Hikaru's cunt again.

Slurping sounds echoed all over the room as Hikaru and Nova's movements steadily became synchronized. "Ahhh… Hikaru… You're a natural…." Nova paused long enough to pant out before delving into her work again.

As the pleasure continued to build in their bodies, reaching closer and closer to their breaking points, Hikaru and Nova were only fueled all the more to taste each other's insides on the tips of their tongues. Thus, their movements became more and more furious until finally they both came at the same time. "Nnnnnn….. Aaahhhhh!!!!" They both screamed final screams of pleasure and collapsed, panting happily, with their faces in each other's groins.

They both lay there, breathing heavily in perfect contentment for a while. Finally, Nova sat up on the bed and moved her hand in front of Hikaru's face. "Hikaru, let's use this next, okay?" She snapped her fingers, and a large two-ended dildo appeared in her hand.

Hikaru, however, looked slightly apprehensive. "B-but, I've heard that the first time is really painful….."

"Not to worry, dear Hikaru. I have powerful magic to keep you from feeling any pain." With this she kneeled in front of Hikaru, holding the dildo in her right hand, and beckoning her partner with the other.

Hearing Nova's words, Hikaru shyly nodded and kneeled up on the bed as well. They moved close together, and when they were near enough, Nova delicately inserted the twin heads of the dildo into both their slits.

"Nnnnngghhh…. Aaahhh…." They both moved their bodies steadily closer to one another, until the dildo was completely within both of them. "See, Hikaru?" Nova said. "You took it all in without any pain after all." Hikaru blushed deeply in embarrassment. "Now, move with me, Hikaru!" Nova happily said. Hikaru nodded, and they began moving back and forth, pumping energetically into each other's bodies.

"Haahhh…. Mmmmmm!!! Aaaahhhh!!!!" Neither of them did anything now to contain their wild screams of pleasure as they grinded the dildo deep into each other's pussies. Their love juices flowed freely between the two of them, falling and staining the bed sheets as they each drove heatedly into the other. They made love energetically and passionately, their hot, flushed bodies slapping furiously together, with wet sounds emanating from where they were joined by the large dildo. They both experienced multiple orgasms, throwing their heads back and letting out screams of strong sensation, which rang throughout the room. Hikaru soon fainted from the intense pleasure and collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Nova had no more use for the dildo at the moment, so it disappeared as she, too, fell to the bed panting, although she had retained her consciousness. She stared lovingly into Hikaru's flushed face as she slowly recovered from their intense lovemaking. By the time she had, Hikaru had fallen into a deep, peaceful, sleep.

Nova stood up and began quietly returning her clothes to her body. After she was fully dressed she looked thoughtfully to her dear Hikaru, who was sleeping peacefully with a look of perfect contentment on her face. Nova carefully laid a warm blanket across Hikaru's nude body to protect her from the cold, night air. She then leaned in close to Hikaru's ear and whispered, "Hikaru, I'll come to play with you again." She then vanished, leaving Hikaru to her contented slumber.


End file.
